Warrior Rants
by Larkwhisper101123
Summary: This is one of my new request a chapter books that is less of a mature content book. Rated T to be safe but I use that loosely. This is simply my opinion on certain books or characters/couples you can request but I only do MY opinion! Keep this in mind.
1. Chapter 1

So hey some of my followers know me but if you just popped up looking for a good ranting book to read well this is a ranting book that I have written. I also have a lemon book that is rated M so if you'd like to check that out you may but this is the only place I'll say anything I rather hate to advertise anything other than THIS book in THIS book. To start off my ranting I'd like to say that this book is based off of my opinion. If you've seen or heard rants on Warriors via youtube or even read them here you know of others that I may agree or disagree with some I watch are Bluejayartist and Bloodyravenheart13 not going into my opinion on them because this is not an advertising book but if I share opinions with them I'm not copying I just simply share the same opinion do not hate me for that. Just as I'm sharing my opinions here I respect yours as reviews however do not simply do it to be mean do it to express to me if you agree or disagree. I accept all request and will do them to MY opinion. When requesting do not say a: I hate Ashfur do a hate rant on Ashfur or I hate Hollyleaf or whatever. I will only do my opinion on that cat if you request it say like I would agree to hate on Ashfur as my opinion is I think he is a crazy cat driven by love and he needs to loosen up a bit. Anyway that's not the point but if you say hate on Hollyleaf I'll simply put it out there now I will do a rant on her yes but not necessarily hate on her parade because I do not hate Hollyleaf for say killing Ashfur or trying to make Leafpool eat Deathberries and what ever I personally like her so try not to hate on MY parade for that. Also leave the requests vague like: Do a rant on Scourge or Do a rant on New Prophecy Sunset. Do not say: Do a rant saying how much you hate scourge or on How much you think that that cat sucks or how much you love Cinderpelt. I would rant on Cinderpelt for you but not on how much I love her because you told me to. I do love her but I would rant on it because it's my opinion. Requests can be on anything involving warriors and on any book. Of I haven't read it I will say I haven't but give you my best effort and to update you I have read most of them and know the basic plot line on all of them. Anyway now that hopefully some of you read this and get what this book is about I'll start on my requests and self rants. This is a book where I write all your requests but not always before my own wantings but I will get to them ASAP.


	2. Seedpaw's Death :(

First off this is a requested rant by Hollyleaf 1243. This is about Seedpaw's death. I'd like to say something I have not read Bramblestar's Storm yet it is vary new as it is, but I will! I'll rant on the info I already know. Okay all I know is that her death was because she drowned and her parents are Brackenfur and Sorreltail. She also has a sister Lilyheart which must be in a sad position. This will be a more Solemn rant rather than angry And energetic. Okay it has been implied Sorreltail died of injuries as Brambleclaw walked up to become leader. It's sad. I actually rather liked her. I don't know if Seedpaw died before or after but at least they are now together in StarClan. Anyway just finding this story out was sad. See you later I'm going to go find some tissues to blow my nose!

**Lol that's my first requested one sorry I haven't read that book yet that's the best I could give you, but you were first requester so I decided to do it anyway. I'll end on a happy note rather than a sad one. Anyway continue reading if you are a fan of Doctor Who or are curious as to what I am about to announce. I think I will do a Cross over mix of Warriors and Doctor Who. Request on any book if you want to see this happen both of my warrior books have requests but I check them all the time a great way to grab my attention quickly is to review it on my Doctor Who fanfic Allyson's Story. Then I will see it has a review and check to make sure that's what it is and write it ASAP! **


	3. Tigerstar's Death Rant D:

This is a rant I've decided to do. Okay let's hit the point that I'm discussing first. If you've read Bluestar's Prophecy or maybe it was in the Manga series (I haven't read) The Rise of Scourge you know Tigerstar, Tigerpaw at the time, attacked a kitten Scourge trying to proove himself by heading in the woods. Tigerpaw fought unfairly and crushed Scourge. This inspired him to live in the wild part of the Twoleg place then tried to take off his colar with an ancient dog tooth but it got caught and as other cats saw it as a trophy he got the first taste of power. Liking it now and having it inspired BloodClan still vowing for revenge of the injustice of his first battle. Okay, I get this and can't bring myself to call him evil I think if Tigerstar hadn't been trained by the death inspired Thistleclaw (Thistleclaw seeing as Snowfur died and already arrogant driven into a battle position) then attacking poor Tiny. I see why he killed Tigerstar. This rant is on the Death of Tigerstar.

Okay first off Tigerstar is evil and not for very good reasons. He was trained by death and tragedy driven Thistleclaw to be as strong as he can be and became a strong ambitious cat. I didn't however see a real change into an evil cat until he had the opportunity and motive to kill Redtail. Of course he did and did all this other crazy stuff which brings me to call him evil but he never really had a reason that I could see like Scourge being pushed around and of course Ashfur driven by Squirelflight (I think Ashfur's crazy but that is not my point right now). Then this is the stupid part he goes to the all powerful Scourge who can kill him AND wants revenge on him. I don't feel bad for his death to be honest and it's not for my never ending hatred of him it's because he made a stupid illogical move. I also have other key points to make about his death. He was killed in one swipe of course which brought so much internal damage StarClan itself couldn't fix. Okay that is a sad, sad statement right there. I get it that it was needed for the plot line but Geez this should send any cat warrior, queen, apprentice, leader with all his lives packing. StarClan can't help you! It's like running into a battle with no back up what so ever.

Firestar of course killed him in a lucky fight and still wasted a life fighting him. Sorry I'm getting off track but basically if I were a warrior I'd stay on Scourge's good side.

I also think Tigerstar did deserve to die that way. Scourge had a good reason too! Anyway Larkwhisper 101123 out!


	4. Firestar Rant ?

Okay obviously none of this is considered an author's note because all of it is me speaking to you. Unless you want to think of it all as an author's note. This is a rant on Firestar. Before I get to into the emotions and have you skip over this this rant is not all Firestar is bad, but it's not just praising him either. Okay now some topics I will be addressing whether it is short and sweet or goes into depth I won't know until the end because it's just me ranting no real specific plans and I'm not saying it so of course I can't say I'm scriptless because this could be a script to a future something. I don't know, but I need to stop straying off topic. The topics we are addressing today are Firestar as a character in the book, Firestar with other characters, Firestar couples, Firestar the good, Firestar the bad.

Okay here is Firestar as a character. I honestly think he was really cool in the Begining, but beyond the first series his character kind of felt like he was trying to be shoved out of the spotlight, but he couldn't be shoved out of the spotlight. He was more at the edge of the spotlight. He seemed like one of those characters you knew very well, but you feel like there was no change and all they wanted to do with him is have him be the loyal cat with no real ins or outs. Sorry of you think Firestar is amazing and wonderful, but sometimes perfection can be overdone. Yes I have said it Firestar is TOO PERFECT! At the Beginning I felt sad for him, but as he was respected it almost seemed like there were no flaws. Okay I have thought of one flaw...he didn't trust Brambleclaw and while he's not my favorite cat he certainly doesn't need to be shoved to the side because of his heritage at least give him a chance to fail or succeed before assuming he failed. Then he saved the forest and Firestar corrected himself. Yay! He's Mr. Perfect again. Firestar also seems like he's not there when he should be then when you don't want him there and the plot can be really good he is there. Yay! Anyway I got very emotional. I really liked Greystripe though because he had what I liked about Firestar took it then polished off some of the perfection to be developed. Like when Greystripe left. Firestar was amazing in the first series he just was very heroic and strong and something the Clans needed then when they try to switch the hero with another young cat it's all tying back to him and it almost seems like he is addicted to the spotlight. I feel like he is the main character in ALL of them when we all don't want him to be. The Erins put a cat in the book with a lot of potential fulfilled it in the first series then really just pushed it further while trying to put the other heroes in there. Firestar also as a character kind of shoved himself in the clan so I get why cats are mad at him. He is giving me arrogant vibes when his character isn't I think the truth is his character takes way to much of the plot.

Anyway this is all tying back to my main topic he is shoved in the spotlight. The characters of the book all revolve around him. Bluestar kind of took the mother position and being the leader she drew all of the cats to him. Tigerstar was obsessed with him because he was in the spotlight and his natural heroic figure kind of shoved him out. I agree with tigerstar's emotions, but not the actions it caused. Brightheart got her well earned name from him.

Now to what may lead to be even longer than his character paragraph. Firestar couples. This will include many couples even if they weren't actually there we still got vibes toward that. First off is Bluestar X Firestar. This gets into very complicated arguments that I have agreed with aspects of both sides. You see Bluestar kind of going Firestar just reminds me of Oakheart. Which if you read Bluestar's Prophecy you would see where that couple goes and if you look at that key fact it would make them be a couple. They never acted on it so al of the problems I may go into don't really matter because even if you view them that way it really was nothing. First off Bluestar was already older and closer to her death than birth. Firestar was just am apprentice when she met him and she was already well past being a warrior when he was born she was probably already on her way to being a deputy. Even Mistystar is too old for Firestar let alone Bluestar her mother. So try not to see them that way. Bluestar was the mentor making it slightly more weird just as one of the next couples, but not a big factor that really throws them off. Also if you see them as I do they are really just that Mother Son relationship making that as a couple really weird. My next couple I'd like to address is Spottedleaf X Firestar. This one is going to be long because I have very complicated emotions on this one. I LOVE Spottedleaf, yet she is not my favorite. There is only one real explanation behind this: How much can you tell me on her character. All you can really say is she's sweet. I can't say I know if she is a good medicine cat. She didn't really do much though I imagine she would be based on what I've seen, but honestly I don't know. I think I would like her a lot more if I saw an ebook on her character beyond the one I've seen. I want to see her life and her thought behind them, because she could be interesting we just need to see if she is more than just "Sweet old Spottedleaf." For the main plot she had to die. That's why we don't see her and she seemed to have a lot going on even though she died young. Her life was complicated but went faster than something that complicated should have went. As a couple even she said it would never work if she lived. She is a medicine cat and would rather do that then drop her loyalties and be mates with Firestar. That is a respectable trait in her. Though once she died she just creeped on poor Firestar and blinded him from reality of Cinderpelt and Sandstorm. Now Cinderpelt X Firestar ended fast. Cinderpelt got in an uncontrolled accident that no one wanted, not even Tigerstar, and was turned into something she didn't want to be. She made a mistake in her new field. I would have shipped Cinderpelt X Firestar if Cinderpelt hadn't become a medicine cat, but I like that she doesn't let it blind her. She may be thinking of Firestar, but she doesn't let it run her life and actions. She doesn't shove herself at Firestar and as a character he didn't need it. They were cute though and while he was her mentor and that may have brought awkwardness they weren't as far apart as Feathertail X Crowpaw (Crowfeather). So if you ship the latter one and despise the first one because he's her mentor and he's too old for her check yourself before hating. She is not a bad cat. I think she trained Leafpool well yet probably should have taught her how to control her love as a medicine cat...On to the final one: Sandstorm X Firestar. That one was a cute one to me because it did go through ins and outs. She hated him then warmed up to him. It wasn't rushed they actually had a very long complicated time between the part he realized he liked her and when they became mates. They produced great daughters and overall Sandstorm improved in mating with him which makes me majorly ship it. She was very much like Squirelflight if you think about it. Obnoxious apprentice to a warrior of wisdom to a great mother, to a loyal warrior. Squirelflight was more obnoxious as an apprentice though. Overall I think the latter two were my more favorite ones, but that was my opinion.

I would have done the Firestar the good and Firestar the bad, but this rant is very long and the Firestar as a character really addressed that in my opinion. However if you'd like me to go more in depth request that this may be the only two parter same cat rant, but only if it is requested. Request and I will do that next. All requests accepted! Larkwhisper 101123 out!


	5. Rant 4 (Crowfeather, Hollyleaf, D and I)

So as I made my Firestar rant this ranting book got some more requests and reviews! I am really excited and the more it shows positive results the more chapters I will put. I have a lot of things I want to address and since some may be short and wimpy for single chapters I will go ahead and just combine some (with bold labels for separation purposes)

One quick note I'd like to comment in one of my reviews. I agree with the comment from the guest that Tigerstar probably didn't get nine lives. Or at least I did Erin Hunter has proven in the new Ultimate Guide that Tigerstar did in fact receive nine lives from StarClan. My comment gets more **complicated** into that like what if StarClan said they gave him the nine lives, but they really didn't. The possibilities are endless. I haven't read Tigerstar's Fury yet, but I REALLY want to. Sometimes you have to enter one's head to understand the amount of craziness within. Anyway, didn't mean to shoot you down there if you feel like I did that actually brought something of an interesting topic that I **don't** have time to get into right now, because I want to get this big rant out to those who like it ASAP. Without further ado let's begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovewing and Ivypool<strong>

My opinions on these cats are kind of mixed. I liked them very much, but as the plot dragged on they kind of changed my emotions toward each cat like a roller coaster. I don't hate forbidden relationships, but when they have no back up support to them and don't really carry on to have emotions between them and the cats feel like they are thrown at one another into a romantic relationship it gets weird. Forgive me of you don't agree, but Tiger X Dove seems thrown at each other for plot line purposes. I would have LOVED them together as I enjoy the characters, but there wasn't much visible emotion behind it. That's kind of where my opinion for Dovewing got twisted up. Ivypool on the other hand...I really like her character, but she seems overly jealous of Dovewing. I guess she has reason to for her sister always kind of being shoved into the ever so full spotlight and Ivypool feels like she just isn't when she has two paws in two paws in the shadows. She seemed to do MUCH more than Dovewing, so why want to be her? So you can have sharper senses? So you didn't have to deal with the ever so lovely Hawkfrost? (Sarcasm) That is about as far as that goes even though those are small things they must be important to her. If she didn't want to be in the Dark Forest why be in the Dark Forest? Get out of there. Wait no she doesn't and wait she actually does something way more productive with it than Dovewing ever would. She spied on evil cats practically risking everything. Dovewing to me seems like once she knew she would be out of there, but Ivypool sticks around for her Clan. So overall I like them both and actually there flaws are good to the character, but if you wanted to know my ever so complicated feelings on them there it is! I know it was requested to do one of three cats, but why not do all three of them says Larkwhisper now on to the third cat who my requester has requested!

* * *

><p><strong>Crowfeather<strong>

This is a cat that I loved then he became a total dirt bag and then we kind of saw a more complicated side of him toward the end. Now this has major spoiler bombs all over the place so please if you don't already understand that these have spoilers than this cover from book 7-24 which is the first of the New Prophecy to The Last Hope. Okay to get started on me digging into my complicated feelings on Crowfeather let's start on Crowpaw and Feathertail. Some fans do love the sweet cat who seemed to find a stubborn apprentices good sweet side and saw past his prickly barriers. Okay I have mixed emotions on this alone. Feathertail was too old for such an apprentice, but at least he was an older apprentice. With his character I wish I could say he gained wisdom on The Journey like Squirellpaw, but I honestly can't. After the very sad death of Feathertail (One of the saddest deaths in my opinion) we saw another side of Crowpaw come out. An interesting side that sure brought a new form of interest to his character. Crowcaw was obviously in a funk. Then he met yet another forbidden cat and fell in love with Leafpool. Yay! I thought this couple was cute! Very cute! Except I would have liked to see more development and the couple together was totally expected for me and of course Firestar's daughter getting the spotlight. This couple seemed overly cheesy, yet I ship it. It's complicated for me, because they are sweet and romantic yet overly done. If the entire plot didn't revolve around their hook up it may have been my favorite couple of all time. Now, this is a period of time where I hated EVERYTHING about Crowfeather. He became a total moron after Leafpool split the couple up and went to Nightcloud who wanted his attention and finally got it. Yay! They have kits and all is happy right? No. Crowfeather has to be the biggest Dirt bag and hate Nightcloud and hate his son. At that point Crowfeather stooped really low. Nightcloud doesn't even deserve him. I don't really get why people hate Nightcloud and Breezepelt so much. I don't like the characters, but they had decent reasoning behind it. All they ever dealt with in family is anger and disrespect. Breeze pelt was raised clearly striving to be like his father then whenever he finally grabs his father's attention this is his only response: Hmph. No 'Great job Breezepelt' 'What an amazing catch' he is jus tossed to the side then when Nightcloud is tossed to the side that's the only side he sees. My opinion is that the reason for him constantly putting himself in crazy, dangerous, position almost getting himself killed by dogs twice is simply to finally get attention. This is where the only other attention he gets from Crowfeather comes in: Lecturing and Scolding.

Imagine this. You are just a small child and really just only see the good side in this person and strive to be like this person and get some positive attention from this person and any time you are trying to do things for yourself you just get yelled at, disrespected, and tossed to the side. This is all your raised on. Anger, revenge, disrespect, desire. Eventually their tends to be an evil bitterness in your heart that we all eventually see. Ontop of that the only person who sees the good in you is in love with this figure you look up to and is constantly used and unloved probably snuggling you in the nursery sobbing EVERY night. This is Breezepelt's story. Sad. Nightcloud's is very close just more from a more adult point of you watching her child be tossed to the side by his own father and her love.

Then when The Power of the Three (Original Including Hollyleaf) come into play as Crowfeather's sons and daughter they are the light in Crowfeather's day. Even before he knew they were his kits he loved them more than Breezepelt.

I didn't like them then I saw him through Feathertail's eyes that you should find the good part in him then I shipped Leaf X Crow then he became the biggest dirt bag. That' say overall opinion on Crowfeather.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyleaf<strong>

My final rant for a bit until I get back around to do me Rant 5 will be Hollyleaf. This was a requested one and a good idea. Hollyleaf was a simple character just there and loyal. She showed little change at all. Then she kind of got slightly whiny around Outcast for me then by Sunrise she has already killed. That was a shocker for me honestly now it is widely accepted. I don't know how my followers feel about Hollyleaf, but I see three main categories in opinions for Hollyleaf:

1.) She killed the best cat in the entire book series Ashfur he was clearly just driven by love. Who would do such a thing? What a bad cat!

2.) Hollyleaf was a loyal character, but when she got the news she went crazy and killed a cat and tried to kill her own mother. I get where she is coming from, but she over reacted.

3.) Hollyleaf is like the best character in the book. Ashfur is a total Dirtbag and Leafpool deserved it for having forbidden kits. How could they lie to such a loyal devoted cat!

(These are all exaggerated and not my actual opinions rather than just what people would say of they had these feelings. And yes 1 and 3 people you sound that ridiculous. Hollyleaf is not the best character in the book, because she killed a dirt bag and certainly not a bad guy for killing a guy who already tried to kill her and her brothers)

If you don't already know I am at 2. She was loyal and I loved her a lot, yet she lacked change, but then she made a stupid decision then another, then another, then another, then another...and so on. She is one big mess. Now could i call her evil. No. Probably never. Could I call her innocent...no.

Hollyleaf has two clear sides. Her good and evil. When evil takes over good hollyleaf is ashamed and all that guilt shown in her character is from good hollyleaf responding to bad hollyleaf's decisions.

* * *

><p>Okay hope my followers enjoyed this extra long rant and hopefully I'll get back to it before the end of October. Thanks to all my supporters and yes, I've noticed the sudden popularity. Oh and one more thing. I would like to give a thanks and hug to anyone who follows or has favorited me or any of my stories. I get emails about it and anytime I even get one it makes my whole day. I write these hoping to provide entertainment and all the support given in exchange is not at all required from you guys, but you do it anyway. I love making other people happy and if you guys enjoy any of my books it really is encouraging for me to continue on this path, so if you like my stories you should like them to encourage me to just keep going. Thank you! Also I will begin posting new things to Allyson's Story, because it gained a follower and K realized I kind of oeft that one untouched so if you are a fan of that check up on it. Other than that it is a three day weekend so see you in other chapters! Larkwhisper 101123 out!<p> 


	6. YouTube

**I now have a YouTube Channel! SpiderGirl larkwhisper101123! Please check it out if you are a fan. Also It is not just about warriors! Kepp that in mind please!**


End file.
